


Sewenteen

by femmefatales



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, whichever!
Genre: Age Difference, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, M/M, Needy Chekov, No Underage Sex, Sexual Frustration, but almost, mccoy refuses to fuck a 17 year old and chekov aint havin it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmefatales/pseuds/femmefatales
Summary: Chekov wants McCoy to fuck him, but McCoy refuses to betray his morals.(Chekov is 17, almost 18. There is no actual sex in this, just kissing. And, well, yeah. You'll see)





	

“It’s-- You're just a kid, you're seventeen, Pavel--” 

Chekov wriggled on McCoy’s lap, whimpering when he felt the hot outline of McCoy’s cock through his pants. “Oh, please! Doktor, I can feel you and I vant it so much and--” He trailed off, trembling and burying his face into McCoy’s neck. Chekov was a squirming mess, the hottest little thing McCoy had ever seen, and it was fucking killing him. Every muscle in the Doctor’s body was completely taught in an attempt to will every ounce of self-restraint he had to his brain. 

“Off. Pavel. You need to get off.”

Chekov only moaned obscenely and grabbed one of McCoy’s trembling hands, placing it on his chest. “Oh…” His dough eyes fluttered closed at the innocent touch and he rolled his hips slightly, breaths shaky. “Your hands...eet is all I can think about! I am begging you, please, I need...please, Doktor!” 

McCoy swallowed, throat clicking audibly. He grabbed Chekov’s hips in an attempt to guide him away from his hard cock but Chekov only whimpered at the manhandling, sighing desperately. 

“Pavel. Do you realize what you’re doing to me? How much trouble I could get in? We could get in? You're eighteen in three months, I need you to be patient for me, okay sweetheart?”

Chekov’s bright eyes widened and his rosy lips parted in a shuddering gasp. McCoy felt Chekov’s dick twitch against his abdomen. “Sveetheart...I am this? Your Sveetheart?”

“Good God I'm going to hell...Christ, stop looking at me like that!” 

“One kiss? Zat is eet, just one. Please.” 

McCoy groaned, trying to think of anything except the pulsing need in his groin. 

“Will you get off me if I give you a kiss?”

“Yes! Yes, I vill!” 

McCoy sighed in resignation and leaned in, capturing Chekov’s swollen, shining lips into a kiss. Chekov practically mewled at the contact, hips stuttering.

“Da...yes…” Chekov whispered against McCoy’s lips, feather light. He melted against McCoy, who could not help but place a firm hand on the small of Chekov’s sweat-sheened back. He was just about to pull away when Chekov gently, sweetly, slid his smooth tongue past McCoy’s lips. McCoy shivered because Chekov tasted like honey and something so intoxicating it almost made McCoy give in, almost made him push Chekov onto the bed and take what he wanted. Almost.

“Pavel…” McCoy warned, pushing the boy away gently. Chekov sighed, and as if in pain, slid off of McCoy’s lap and onto his bed. He groaned into his pillow in frustration and McCoy certainly was NOT eyeing the kid’s ass like a dirty old man. Nope. 

“Look, Pavel, you're just gonna have to wait okay? Bottom line is you're still a kid and you still can't legally consent. Shit, I shouldn't even have let it get this far--”

And then, in the tiniest most pathetic voice, Chekov asked: “You don't vant me? Because I am child?”

McCoy’s heart broke a little at that because oh God Chekov could not have been more wrong. “No! No, that’s not it. Its a moral issue, ya know. You're jailbait.” 

When Chekov didn't reply McCoy sat next to him and placed a warm, almost fatherly hand on Chekov’s trembling shoulder. Before he could began explaining further, however, Chekov gasped sharply. Jesus, McCoy thought, still not drawing his hand away. How in the hell is anyone so sensitive?  
“Mmm! Do not...do not touch me, it is making me lose my mind,” Chekov said, accent thick. 

“Shh. Shh now, Sweetheart,” McCoy mumbled, tracing a small circle on Chekov’s ivory skin. 

Chekov outright whimpered at that, slender hips grinding against the mattress. “Oh, please,” Chekov begged, looking up at McCoy with pure longing in his baby blues. “I do not care how you do eet, just...please, keep touching me Doktor.”

McCoy had to close his eyes. Chekov was too damn pretty for his own good, the kind of innocent angel straight out of some kind of porno. 

This time, McCoy did as told, tracing his hand down Chekov's tense back muscles. Chekov fisted his sheets, entire body trembling.

“I've hardly touched you, kid.” 

Chekov's only response was the desperate undulation of his hips, searching for friction that was not there. 

“Hush,” McCoy continued, threading bids fingers through Chekov’s bouncy curls. “I need you to relax for me, okay Pasha?” 

Chekov obeyed scarily quickly, muscles going slack at once. He completely submissive to McCoy. God, he could ask the boy to do anything…

“I'll kiss you again, alright? But that's all. That's all I'm gonna do.” 

Chekov sat up and nodded eagerly, expression similar to that of a child in a candy store. “Yes, please, kiss me please.”

So McCoy did, and he’d never admit that it was dirtier this time. He allowed himself to relish in Chekov’s plush lips and small, breathy moans that accompanied each subtle slide of their tongues.  
When McCoy placed his hand on the back of Chekov’s neck, Chekov cried out into McCoy’s mouth. Chekov kissed him, hard, sloppy and experienced, and dammit if that wasn't the hottest thing McCoy had ever been a part of. And then Chekov was still, quiet, and motionless and McCoy was filled with a sense of dread. Had the kid changed his mind? Realized what a sick bastard McCoy was for even thinking about him in such a way? And then McCoy noticed that Chekov was shuddering, digging his nails into McCoy’s arm, and McCoy’s eyes widened. No way. No way in hell. He willed himself to look down, however, and sure enough there was a noticeable wet spot forming on the front of Chekov’s pants. 

“Oh..fuck, did you just come?” 

Chekov looked uo through his thick eyelashes, fearful. “I...am sorry.” His voice was small, so small and so debauched. His breaths were quick and short. 

“Shit. That's ok, it's alright. Just from me kissin’ you?” 

“Yes. I did not mean to, b-but you kept touching me and--” Chekov was clearly embarrassed, cheeks glowing red, and he looked so fucking delectable that McCoy had to take a moment to compose himself. “It's okay, Sweetheart. It’s alright’” McCoy muttered, stroking the soft skin between Chekov’s shoulders. Chekov leaned into the touch, still desperate. “God, I need to take a cold shower.” 

“You...vhy? Vhy must you do this?” His eyes were bleary, dazed with the aftershocks of his orgasm. 

“You really gotta ask? Because you do things to me, that's why. And I need to cool down.” 

“You think I am attractive?” 

“Uh. Thought that was pretty damn obvious,” McCoy was still painfully hard and directing his thoughts from the smoothness of Chekov’s skin was proving almost impossible. 

“Oh...zat’s...zat is good. Vill you stay vith me?” 

“Dammit. Fine. But we're stopping this here, got it?” 

“Got eet. I vill not ask anymore.” 

McCoy inwardly chastised himself for feeling a pang of disappointment at Chekov’s words. He took a cautious step towards the bed and promptly inserted himself inside of Chekov’s warm covers, wrapping a protective arm around his waist. Chekov gasped audibly, pressing back into McCoy’s groin. Shit. 

“You're gonna be the death of me, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I was super reluctant to write this fic because it's sort of underage and I didn't want to upset anyone. But hopefully the warning warded off anyone who feels uncomfortable with this.  
> Anyways, I love this pairing so much! Thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated. (I'm a sensitive baby though SO PLEASE BE NICE HAHAH)  
> As always: PLEASE comment below and let me know if there is anything specific you would like to see me write. I can do Star Trek, Harry Potter, Supernatural, and a bunch of other stuff. Just let me know! You can also email me at heyhowareyouimgood@gmail.com for prompts. I'll gift the work to you!  
> <3 femmefatales


End file.
